101 Sterek Drables
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Established Sterek
1. Chapter 1

101 Sterek Drables

1. Dinner

Warnings: Established relationship, Sterek

Derek rang the doorbell of the Stillinski residence and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, trying to look casual, but unable to hide a slight smile. Stiles opened the door and was pleased to see his boyfriend looking good as ever in a dark blue t-shirt and tight jeans. He was unable to keep his eyes from lighting up and his cheeks flushing with desire.

"Hey baby," Derek greeted with that shit-faced grin of his, raising his eyebrows for grand effect.

Stiles raised his arms and held them wide open with a goofy look. Derek laughed and stepped close to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Stiles blushed, but his smile was pleased. He wanted more, gripping Derek's collar and pulling him in for a more heated kiss. They devoured each other's lips for about a minute, stopping when Sheriff Stillinski cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh hi dad," Stiles replied quickly, rubbing his hand across his lips awkwardly.

"Hello Sheriff," Derek greeted, losing none of his usual confidence.

"Derek," Sheriff Stillinski acknowledged him with a slight nod. "Always uh...interesting to see you."

Stiles shook his head and slapped his father playfully on the shoulder.

"Now now," he chided. "You two."

"I'm trying Stiles," his dad said with a pained look. "This is all still an adjustment for me. Derek, you being bisexual, all of it."

He said all this as though Derek weren't even present.

"Oh don't mind me," Derek commented, looking up at nothing in particular.

Stiles reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm giggling. Derek loved that hyper, carefree, open-mouthed smile his mate sometimes had. He was happy when Stiles was happy.

"I made us dinner," Stiles announced with pride.

"I can't wait," Derek said softly. "I know your cookies are good."

"Well just wait Sourwolf," Stiles told him beaming. "I made us a four course meal tonight."

Derek's eyes widened in surprise. Stiles did all that for him. The Sheriff watched their exchange, seemingly non-chalant about all of it, but Derek could detect a little unease. The Sheriff gave Derek a questioning glance, as though he were x-raying him, but not suspiciously. Stiles watched their expressions.

"Well we should probably go inside while its still hot," he announced loudly. "Probably. Definitely."

Derek nodded and followed his hyper boyfriend into the house and into the kitchen, his eyes taking in the banquet Stiles had set out for him. Holy cow. There was a roasted chicken, green onion and sour cream mashed potatos with melted cheese on top, macaroni salad, and piping hot fresh rolls that Derek could tell Stiles had made himself. Not those cardboard box things.

"For me?" he asked Stiles with a wide-eyed, yet pleased look.

"Yes for you," Stiles exclaimed in that obnoxious tone. "Now sit your werewolf butt down. I didn't make it just to look at."

Derek took his seat, shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics. It was one of the things that made him attractive for some weird reason- his zaney personality.

"We need to have Derek over more often," the Sheriff said with a chuckle, as he surveyed the scrumptous-looking feast.

"Yeah well, I'm still limiting your portions," Stiles told him seriously, carving the chicken. "Just looking out for ya."

The Sheriff shook his head and sighed. Stiles handed Derek his plate and watched expectantly.

"I certainly don't eat like this every day," Derek commented, scooping up mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Well, maybe you should," Stiles told him in a soft voice.

Maybe he should. Derek thought about what it might be like to have Stiles cook for him every day, or maybe he could even try his hand at it some time. His cooking wasn't terrible, but he doubted it was as good as his boyfriend's. Biting into the chicken confirmed his thoughts. Warm, moist, done just right.

"I'm still here," his dad announced, wondering where his plate was.

"Right sorry," Stiles said, hurriedly fixing his dad a plate.

He didn't even think to limit his dad's portions. He was too busy watching Derek savor every bite. What gruesome table manners! Derek was smacking and looking like he might kill something with his eyes. Why Stiles found this cute he was at a loss to comprehend. He snorted and shook his head, seating and helping himself to his favorite part of the meal- mashed taters.

"You cook good," Derek complimented him ernestly.

"Thank you," Stiles replied.

"You know I was just thinking," Derek began, but his eyes met the Sheriff's suddenly nervous.

Should he finish his thought? Finally Derek shrugged and decided to say it anyway.

"I just wonder where you've been at all my life," Derek said, deciding that was safer. "You should cook for me more often."

"I should huh?" Stiles asked, quirking an eyebrow. "See that dad? He appreciates me."

The Sheriff just smirked and shook his head, knowing his son's sense of humor. Stiles watched Derek out of the corner of his eye, stabbing at his chicken. A thought occured to him. Maybe Derek wouldn't have to sleep at the abandoned train depot anymore. Maybe he could...

"Well I could cook for you way more often," Stiles said off-handedly, using that casual tone that seemed to work on his dad when he wanted something. "I'd like to have you around more often too."

He gave his dad a look. His dad returned it with a gaze that said Stiles was out of his mind. Derek watched this exchange of glances, the Sheriff's facial expression changing to questioning, and finally seeming to make up his mind.

"You know Hale," he said. "I think I was wrong about you. You're not as bad as I thought."

Derek gave his old nemesis a curious look. The Sheriff went on.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time in the past. My son always has good things to say about you, and I think I saw a side of you I never expected to see tonight Derek."

Just when Stiles had thought his dad couldn't surprise him anymore... he really didn't know what to expect. Derek was still looking at his dad with an unreadible expression.

"Uh," he said. "Thank you?"

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles, as though to ask if his dad were feeling well. The Sheriff had carefully noted his son and Derek's glances and body language throughout the evening. The two made quite a pair. Strangely enough, they fit somehow. They kind of balanced each other out in a way. Derek could be the serious to his son's humor, and vice versa.

"You know I worry about my son," the Sheriff spoke up, glancing at Derek. "I've always suspected that maybe he went that way, to tell the truth. It worried me what kind of guy he might end up with, if he didn't settle down with Lydia. I can't believe I'm saying this Derek, but I think you're actually good for him."

Stiles eyed his dad, now wondering if this man was even his father. Derek looked surprised. He certainly never would have expected the Sheriff to compliment him.

"He needs someone serious," he went on. "Mature."

"I'm mature," Stiles blurted out seriously.

His dad snorted and even Derek gave a laugh. Stiles feigned a pout.

"What I'm saying Derek," the Sheriff finished his laugh, his composure serious again, eying the werewolf. "Why don't you stay? You'll have a home here with us. I know that would make Stiles very happy. He worries about you sleeping in that train depot, and to tell the truth, I worry about you."

Stiles couldn't believe what his dad was actually offering, but he didn't say anything. He knew how quickly his dad's mind might change if he got too hyper. Derek looked at Stiles, considering. He could see the hope and longing in the boy's eyes, and the fear that he'd say no. Didn't Derek want to be near Stiles always?

"Okay," Derek spoke carefully, eying Stiles softly. "I suppose that'd work."

Stiles thought he might jump through the ceiling, but he didn't. He had a smile on his face the whole rest of the evening and remembered to thank his dad later. Somehow Stiles and Derek both felt this was the beginning of something new, something better. From then on they would become even closer- as would Derek and the Sheriff to everyone's surprise, until the man almost considered him like a son-in-law. That's how the Stillinskis gained another family member, and Derek got to eat his boyfriend's delicious cooking on a regular basis. He was just fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

101 Sterek Drables

2. Contentment is a warm Stiles

Stiles smiled at the sound of his boyfriend coming into the room. He closed his laptop and spun around in his computer chair to face him. Stiles licked his lips, taking in the sight of the werewolf clad only in a wife-beater and boxers. Derek licked his lips in return, grinning. Stiles' smile deepened, his eyes burning with desire and half-amusement. He stood and Derek drank in his white t-shirt and pajama pants clinging loosely to his creamy skin. Stiles approached him slowly, making Derek laugh. He didn't mean to, it was just so funny to watch his jester of a boyfriend try to be seductive. He was, but it was funny too. Stiles smirked, his look of amusement deepening. He pulled Derek into a hug and buried his face in the werewolf's neck, drinking in his scent and cologne. Stiles sighed and he was completely relaxed and content. Derek inhaled and exhaled peacefully. He could hold the teen against him all night. How life had become so much happier and full with Stiles!

"I'm sleepy Der," his boyfriend yawned. "Come cuddle with me."

Derek sighed happily at the soft mattress and fluffy sheets cradling him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled the boy against him, gently pressing their lips together. Stiles hummed and let out a needy groan, devouring their lips with a fervor that belied his want. Derek moaned at the wash of emotions, the pure energy surging through his veins, mingled with a hint of posessiveness. Their tongues danced to the beat of their frenzied hormones. Stiles breathing was ragged when they pulled apart, his breath coming out in rapid bursts. Derek groaned and held the boy to his heart. There was no need to go any further at the moment. Contentment was a happy home, and a warm Stiles to cuddle with at night.


	3. Chapter 3

101 Sterek Drables

3. Father's Day

Sheriff Stillinski's face lit up and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation at the Father's Day meal his son had prepared for him. Surprisingly, Derek had helped a little, insiting on grilling the burgers, which the sheriff had to admit looked good. Having Derek around had been an adjustment to be sure. The wolf had been living with them about three months. Stiles fixed their plates as usual. That's just how his son was, always wanting to take care of people.

"Happy Father's Day," Stiles announced rather obnoxiously, setting his plate down in front of him. "Enjoy it, because after that its health food for you."

The sheriff grimaced, even as he eyed his plate with appreciation: french fries, baked beans with bacon and onions in them, potato salad, and the thick burger Derek had made. Stiles set his boyfriend's plate in front of him and then seated himself last as he usually did. Derek had learned not to say anything about his boyfriend's willingness to give, it was just one of those many things he'd come to love about the teen. The three of them ate and chatted like a family. The sheriff talked about new cases to crack, while Stiles complained about school, Scott, La Crosse, and Jackson. Derek didn't talk much because Father's Day reminded him all too well that he didn't have a father anymore. He stopped eating at the sad thought and Stiles noticed it immediately.

"Hey," he said gently. "What's wrong?"

Derek felt a tinge of anger, and found himself wanting to direct it at the last person he ever should. How could Stiles ask that? Still, Derek knew the boy didn't mean anything by it. Its not like he could read his mind.

"I," Derek said irritably. "Father's Day isn't something I ever really do, you know?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Stiles face and Derek snorted. The boy just looked so funny with his facial expressions sometimes.

"What?" Stiles asked incredilously.

"Your face," Derek retorted.

"Your face," Stiles retorted in reply. "Maybe you should look in the mirror. You need to smile more."

"Make more faces and I will," Derek replied playfully, failing to restrain the accompanying grin.

Stiles shook his head but smiled a little in spite of himself. He secretly thought Derek's behavior was precious. Sheriff Stillinski tried to look normal and act like nothing was happening. He'd gotten used to their lover's quarrels. He still found himself thinking that his son and Derek made quite the interesting pair. When they were finished Stiles told them to wait there. Derek and the Sheriff eyed one another with raised eyebrows, well prepared for something of Stiles' zaney antics. The boy returned looking kind of flustered.

"Um, its probably too big for me to carry in here."

The Sheriff shook his head and was flabergasted when Stiles led them into the basement. The gift box was the size of a large couch.. Stiles was known for that too: lavish gifts, but he truly had a heart of gold, Derek realized. That's how unselfish he was. Derek had gotten the Sheriff something too, but only he knew that. He wasn't sure he could display the proper emotion to actually give it to the man. Besides, it would only be a drop in the bucket to Stiles' gift, which turned out to be a pool table.

"Why did I need a pool table?" Stiles' dad asked skeptically.

"Because," Stiles began in that obnoxious tone. "Father-son bonding outlet. Besides, Derek can play too."

Derek wasn't saying anything, which his boyfriend was all too quick to notice.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, ever-concerned.

"I uh..." Derek hesitated, his expression turning almost pained, as he thought how to express it. "I got you a gift too."

He looked at the Sheriff, who looked curious and interested. Stiles eyed him in surprise. When had he ever known Derek to be like this toward anyone other than him? The wolf went up the basement stairs, giving them a look that seemed to indicate he'd be right back. He returned with a small little box and handed it to the Sheriff, his face fixed in a nervous stare.

"I know it isn't anything like Stiles' gift," he muttered self-consciously. "But I hope you like it."

Sheriff Stillinski smiled a little.

"Thank you Derek," he said, meaning it. "Its the thought that counts."

He opened the little box and found a new watch of imitation gold. Derek felt shame at his small gift, but the Sheriff rose to his feet and shocked Stiles to the core. He embraced Derek, his demeanor genuine.

"I know I'm not your father Derek," he told him softly. "But I wouldn't mind if you wanted to think of me as such."

Something sparked within Derek at the man's words and their hug, and suddenly Father's Day didn't seem so lonely anymore.

"I already do," Derek found himself saying in a soft voice, before surprising himself, "...dad."


End file.
